


Curiosity

by truth_renowned



Series: The McSmutterson Files [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Smutty McSmutterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy, Daniel, a bed, and Daniel’s ties. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> There are two people on tumblr to blame for this, and they know who they are. They encouraged me to dive deep into the Peggysous Trash Can, down where the Smutty McSmuttersons live. Nice couple, the McSmuttersons, though they are rather kinky.

His shirt flies through the air, ending up somewhere across the room. The undershirt goes next, landing on the lampshade. 

Her dress and his prosthetic already are on the floor. His hands are exploring the body beneath him, tugging at a satin slip. She wriggles and he captures her hands in his, raising them above her head. She wriggles more but he has her pinned to the bed. Those arms of his, so strong, so commanding. They don’t allow her to move, to explore on her own. 

They have been intimate for a month now, and he knows every inch of her body. What makes her squirm. What makes her gasp. What makes her scream. She, however, still has questions. 

“Daniel, wait.”

“What?” He lets her hands go. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, not at all.”

“Am I doing something wrong, Peg?”

“Oh no, darling, you are doing everything right. You make me happy, deliriously so. But these,” she runs her hands up and down his arms, “these tend to get in my way.”

“My arms?” He is clearly puzzled. “I thought you liked my arms.”

“I do. They make me feel safe. They make me feel loved.”

“But…?”

She hesitates, considering her words. “See, by nature, I am a very curious person.”

“That's an understatement.”

“And as such,” she says, ignoring his commentary and smart-aleck grin, “I must explore each situation thoroughly. You have not allowed me to do so. You seem to have an issue with control.”

He laughs. “That's ironic coming from you.”

“This isn't about work. This is about sex.”

She sees the glint in his eyes. She has his undivided attention. Pushing against his chest, she gets him to move off of her. She sits up, pushes against him again until he is lying on his back.

“Sex is about give and take,” she says, her hand flat against his chest. “You give, you give so much, and yet you rarely let me give, or to take.”

“You can give and take whatever you want, Peg.”

“I want to, but these keep me from doing just that.” She runs her hands along his arms again, shoulders to wrists, then grasps his hands. “These have not let me satisfy my curiosity. These have not let me explore the magnificent terrain in front of me.”

He looks down at the stump of a leg. “Yeah, real magnificent.”

“Darling, that never has been nor ever will be an issue. Are all of the scars on my body an issue? My abdomen? My leg? My back?”

“Of course not,” he says, his expression softening. “You are so beautiful.”

“Then you understand.” She gets up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Do you trust me, Daniel?”

“Without question.”

She smiles as she turns her back to him. Walking to the closet, she opens the door and roots around for what she wants. She closes the door and turns to him, her smile snaking into a seductive grin.

He sees what is in her hands and something flashes across his face. Fear? No, he knows he can trust her. Desire? Absolutely. Curiosity? As strong as hers.

“Why do you have two of my ties?”

Her only answer is a widening of her grin. She crawls onto the bed, straddling his chest. Looking down at him, she silently asks for permission. He gives it.

Taking one end of the tie, she loosely knots it around his wrist. The other end is tied around the bedpost. She makes quick work of his other wrist, securing it to the other bedpost. 

He tests the bonds. “This reminds me of trying to strangle Thompson in the theater. Me strapped to a bed after, waking up and seeing you. Is that where this is coming from?”

She smiles, suddenly shy. “I would be lying if I didn't think about that.”

“Really?”

“Daniel, you are a beautiful man, and having a beautiful man restrained to a bed, completely at my mercy… Let’s just say the thought did cross my mind.”

“Back then? You were thinking that about me?”

She nods. “I have found you attractive from the first day I met you.” She runs a finger down his chest. “But I wasn't ready for us back then. As you know, I am more than ready now.”

Another flash in his eyes. He's as excited about this as she is.

He tugs at the ties. “Now what do I do?”

“You lie back and let me explore.”

She lifts herself off his body and stands next to the bed. First goes her slip, then brassiere. One leg goes on the bed, and she unhooks one of the stockings from her garter. A slow roll-down of one stocking, then switching legs and a roll-down of the other, her eyes never leaving his. Next is the garter. Finally, finally, she removes the satin covering her hips until she stands naked in all her glory. And from the grimace on his face, it’s killing him that he can’t touch her.

She reaches over and unbuckles his belt. Her knuckles brush over his growing erection as she unzips the trousers. He is quite accommodating, lifting his hips so she can push down the trousers and underwear at the same time. She moves to the end of the bed and finishes removing the final barriers of clothing, letting them pool on the carpet. 

Her hand runs down his leg. “I’ve always wondered if your foot is ticklish.”

“It isn’t.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She runs a fingernail up the bottom of his foot. His toes curl but he doesn’t laugh. “Hmmm. I guess not.”

“Told you so.”

She looks up at him as she runs her hand ankle to shin and back again, her fingers ruffling the hair on his leg. He does have quite a bit of hair. Everywhere. 

She leans down and nips at his ankle. Her tongue runs the length of his leg from ankle to knee. His groan is music to her ears.

“I never noticed this freckle,” she says, her tongue laving the side of his knee. “Or this one.” Her teeth lightly bite the fleshy part below his knee.

She decides to switch to his other leg. She climbs on the bed and places her hands on either side of his hips. Her mouth presses against the flesh of his thigh, right where it meets his hipbone, then she moves her way down to where the skin is free from hair and rough from scarring. She runs her tongue along one of the scars higher up on his thigh.

"This OK?"

He nods. "Those are. Maybe not lower."

She listens and proceeds exploring every one of the scars on his upper thigh, reverently kissing each one before moving on to the next. He is struggling against the restraints, moaning her name as his hips twist and turn. She knows it's not from pain, if his erection is any indication. It pulls away from his body, as if straining to reach her. Soon, my love, she thinks.

“Peg, the ties…”

She looks up, concern washing over her face. “Are they too tight?”

She crawls up his body, straddling him, her knees nestled near his underarms. She looks at the restraints, puzzled, not realizing how close his mouth is to her core. Before she can react, his mouth is on her flesh, his tongue flicking inside of her.

She moans as his lips suckle at the bundle of nerves. Damn him! He is so good at that, too good. His mouth has the ability to pull words from her that would make Howard Stark blush. She thinks about giving in, removing the ties and letting him have his way with her, but she doesn't. She still has so many questions. Pulling away from him, she looks down, seeing his lips glistening.

“Sneaky little bugger, aren't you?”

His smug smile says it all. The ties are just fine. He’ll pay for that.

“Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?” She looks behind her, then back down at his face. “I think I'll just start here.”

She moves her body down, straddling his chest, just out of his mouth’s reach. She knows he can feel her wetness on his skin, can smell her desire for him.

Her mouth closes in on one of his fingers and she sucks on it gently, then not so gently. He lets loose with a half-expletive, half-moan. She smiles triumphantly.

She moves herself back further, until she can feel his erection against her arse. He's like heated steel wrapped in skin, so hot and so hard. She's not sure how much more either of them can take.

She lowers herself, stretching out over his torso. He raises his head and latches his mouth to hers. She lets him drink from her lips, lets his tongue thrust and parry with hers. The taste of her muskiness with the saltiness of his skin is an intoxicating cocktail.

He gets just a taste, as she is not done with him. She moves her head to one of his ears, those glorious ears. He hates them; she adores them. She nips at the lobe and is treated to a groan.

“Interesting response,” she whispers. “Duly noted.”

She lowers her head to his neck, her lips feeling the rapid pulsing of his carotid artery. He tugs at the binds, lets out a frustrated sigh. She smiles against his neck.

She moves her bum further down his body, her slickness gliding over his length. They both moan. He bucks against her, and she thinks about putting him out of his -- and her -- misery right now but there's so much more to learn.

Resuming her exploration, she plants open-mouth kisses, along with swipes of her tongue, down his neck, over his collarbone and chest. She flattens her tongue against his left nipple and it elicits a deep moan.

“Sensitive, are we?” She treats his other nipple to the same assault and gets the same response.

She wiggles herself even further down his body, settling her arse on his thighs. Her tongue explores his abdomen, his navel, the little hairs that lead to the treasure she is seeking.

One more move down his body and she is face-to-face with his generous length. Her tongue sneaks out and licks the tip, lapping at the bead of liquid peeking out.

“Jesus, Peggy. You're killing me.”

She runs her tongue over him, root to tip. And again. Grasping him with her hand, she takes him in her mouth, as much as she can, letting her tongue paint wide swaths on his hardness.

“Shit!”

She smiles around him before latching her lips to his skin. She sucks in, hollowing her cheeks, as he writhes under her.

“Peg! Oh God! Peg!”

Still sucking, she leisurely moves her mouth up, finally releasing him with a wet pop.

“That is some good data,” she says, licking her lips, “but I need more.” She moves in but he lets out a whimper.

“Peggy, please. I want to touch you. I'll do anything you ask, just let me touch you.”

She contemplates this, seeing the plea repeated in his eyes. While she has made some very telling observations during her exploration of this beautiful man, and could do much more extensive research, she determines that she wants his arms around her. She misses them holding her, doing their own explorations of her body. She wasn't lying when she said his arms make her feel loved.

Moving up his body, she reaches over him to untie his left hand. But this one, he is sneaky. He latches his lips onto her right areola and his tongue dances around it. She lets out a gasp, momentarily distracted. His teeth lightly bite the nipple, soothes it with his tongue.

“Daniel, if you want me to untie you, stop that.”

She feels him smile against her breast and he releases her. Her hands shake as she unknots one tie and frees his hand, which immediately goes to her hair, then the other, which joins its partner burrowing in the loose curls. 

He pulls her face to his, and she lets him. They kiss with a fire that burns bright in both of their bodies. His tongue claims hers. No, they claim each other. This is a give and take, just as it should be.

His hand reaches blindly on the side table. She helps him find the condom and tears open the packet. She lifts herself and he sheaths his hardness before guiding her back down, down, until he is home.

Her head falls back. This is what she wants. Him inside her, filling her, stretching her muscles, making her body vibrate around him. A content sigh escapes her lips as she looks at him. Leaning forward, their mouths meet again briefly before they both start moving.

Her fingernails dig into his pecs, knowing she is going to leave little crescent moon indentations in his flesh. She doesn't care, and she knows he doesn't, either.

He thrusts up, she thrusts down. It's an erotic dance they are both familiar with, a rhythm they know so well. He knows exactly where to thrust to hit that sweet spot inside her that she didn't think existed. It does and he is working his magic with it. His hand is not idle, either, working its own magic between their bodies.

It's not long until the telltale light-headedness hits her. He is chanting her name and she knows he is not far behind. Her muscles clench around his length, once, twice, and then she is soaring, yelling his name and God’s in vain.

His hands force her hips to still as he pushes himself as far inside her as he can. She is still pulsing around him as he groans her name. Finally, his hips collapse onto the mattress, and she collapsed onto him.

“Shit,” he whispers. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologize. I was thinking of a far worse word than that.”

His body shakes with laughter under her. His arms are wrapped around her back, just where she wants them to be.

“Still curious?”

It's her turn to laugh, and she looks up at him. “There may be a few more things to explore but my curiosity is satisfied for now.”

She feels one of his arms leave her back. His hand moves to her face, clearing a lock of hair from her eyes. Then she sees it: one of the ties still is attached to his wrist. How did she not notice it before?

She tugs on the silk until it comes loose and falls. He grabs it from her, a wide, devilish smile on his face.

“You know, I just realized something, Peg. By nature, I’m a very curious person as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Minor edits made to align with newly learned amputee info.


End file.
